Out of Control
by Worrying-Too-Much
Summary: There was no sound except Elsa's laboured breathing until she suddenly let out a strangled cry, sinking to the floor and curling up into a ball. Anna gasped and ran to her, kneeling down beside her and taking one of her hands. "Ow!" she cried, pulling back immediately. The skin on her hand was peeling,smoking. "What are you doing?" she whispered, and the ground cracked beneath her.
1. Chapter 1

A scream cut through the quiet of night, jolting Anna out of her sleep. She sat up, rubbing her eyes and her mind immediately yelled: _Elsa. _

The walls were thin; Anna could hear her sister's laboured breaths through the wall. She scrambled up and ran into the hall, reaching out to grab her sister's doorknob when she flinched back, her hand immediately going ice-blue and the skin cracked.

Using her dress she grabbed a handful of the material, twisting the doorknob open and yelping when frost shot out, layering the walls and floor.

"Elsa!" she cried, running in, making sure not to touch anything. Her sister was kneeling on the floor, her hands clutching at her heart.

When she looked up Anna jolted back, fear trickling down her insides. Her face was completely white, drained of what little colour was left. Her eyes were a mix of the normal blue and streaks of gold that travelled up from the pupil over to the eyelids.

"E-Elsa?"

There was no sound except Elsa's laboured breathing until she suddenly let out a strangled cry, sinking to the floor and curling up into a ball. Anna gasped and ran to her, kneeling down beside her and taking one of her hands.

"Ow!" she cried, pulling back immediately. Elsa's hand hit the floor, which frosted over and cracked before flying back to her chest like it caused her pain.

Gently Anna examined her hand. There skin was peeling and it had taken on a white tint in the shape of a snowflake.

"D-don't touch m-me," Elsa whispered and let out a high-pitched keening noise that made Anna's heart ache. "I-I'll just h-hurt you."

Anna stood up and ran to Elsa's bed, grabbing her little blanket. She wrapped it around her hands and lifted Elsa on to her lap, stroking her hair. "You'll be okay," she whispered, as Elsa let out another keening noise, her mind in too much pain to think straight.

Ice was growing on the walls, Anna noticed, terrified. What was happening?

Elsa jolted up, pushing past Anna as she pulled herself to her knees. She let out one final scream before collapsing, unconscious. The ice finally thawed away and evaporated into the air, and Anna shuddered as the cold air was bombarded with the warm castle temperature.

Hesitantly she touched Elsa's bare shoulder, and when nothing happened she let out a yell. "Someone, nurses! _Help!" _and gathered Elsa up in her arms, holding her tightly.

"My queen?" a maid appeared at the door. Her eyes roved the scene, Anna on the floor, holding Elsa in a blanket. She went pale and staggered forwards. "My Princess, what happened?"

Anna looked at her, starting to shake. _No, _she thought. _Don't go into shock. _

"J-just please, get the nurse," Anna murmured, stroking her hand through Elsa's hair.

"Right away, miss. Right away." The maid hurried off, shouting, "GET THE NURSE! WE NEED A NURSE!"

Elsa stirred weakly in Anna's grasp. Her eyes flickered open and immediately she let out a cry. The frost spattered out in streaks, covering the walls and ground. Anna let a whimper slip past her lips as she felt her arms and hands burn underneath Elsa but didn't let go.

Elsa writhed, her eyes wide open and the gold glowing brightly. A sob echoed from her mouth as she curled up. "I-i-it hu-hurts," she choked, clutching her arms to herself.

"I know, b-but y-you'll be okay," Anna stuttered, focusing her mind away from the pain she was in.

Slowly Elsa relaxed and her eyes slipped shut. The frost dissolved and the nurses flew in, pulling her out of Anna's hands.

_Her hands._

They were bleeding and smoking, skin ripped away and the skin that hadn't was white and blue mottled.

"Oh my," she whispered to herself, examining her bare arms. "Oh _my god."_

* * *

**This story was inspired by the amazing Frozen, which I do not own in the slightest. I went to see it last Sunday with my friends, and I would like to dedicate this story to them because I've moved away and I'm going to miss them very much.**

**So. New story. Yes, I know it's a bad idea, because I never update my stories, but this has been floating around my documents for a while. So drop me a review and I'll carry on- hopefully!**

_Even if you didn't like the story, drop a review to tell me why!_

**Liv x**


	2. Chapter 2

Kristoff was running down the hall when he heard Elsa scream. Something was up – and then he heard Anna's cry of pain.

The ice shot past him and he just had time to duck before it hit the wall behind him, shattering into thousands of pieces.

"Whoa," he muttered. He slipped on the ice and crashed to the floor.

He stood up shakily, grabbing on to the wall as to not fall again. Slowly he picked his way over the ice patches and winced when the frost grew over his hand.

Suddenly the ice evaporated. Kristoff looked around, extremely confused, before he went sprinting towards the room.

Another scream echoed and the ice shot over the walls and coated his feet, stopping him from moving. "Anna!" he cried desparately.

Then the ice disappeared, quicker than before. He looked around and ran, first checking Anna's room. When he threw back the covers and saw no one was there his heart sank to the bottom of his stomach. _Anna._

Just as he turned the corner to Elsa's room he was pushed aside by around ten men and woman – medics, he saw. Between them they were carrying a limp figure, and Kristoff caught a glimpse of Elsa's pale unconscious face.

_Oh no, _he thought. _What happened? _

He turned the corner into her room and saw Anna crouching on the floor, staring at her hands. He shivered at the cold air and pulled his furry jacket closer around him as he hurried forwards.

"Anna!" he called, dropping to his knees in front of her. He froze when he saw her hands. They were burnt, it looked like, but they weren't burnt by fire, no. It looked like they had been burnt by _ice_.

Badly.

He took her shaking wrists gently, examining the burns. He called for a maid and asked her to give him bandages and then wrapped it around her hands and up her arms which were faintly scorched.

"Th-thank you," she said, voice shaking. He was surprised when she opened her arms out for a hug, and he moved forwards and held her gently.

"What happened?" he asked, drawing away. "Is Elsa okay? Are _you _okay?"

As she told him how she found Elsa having what looked like a major breakdown, his eyes wandered the room and spotted a cup of water knocked over beside Elsa's bed. The floor was sizzling where the water had landed, and Kristoff walked over to it.

"Anna, look," he whispered. She walked over beside him.

"Wh-what is that?" she said, leaning close to it. Her hand went out to touch it but Kristoff smacked it away.

"Don't touch it!" Kristoff said. "Look, can't you see the way it's eroding the floor?" Then he tapped the floor. "See? Completely solid. Now, if it's eroding away the floor in a matter of minutes, what do you think it'd do to your hands?"

Anna bit her lip. "I-I guess. How are we going to find out if we can't touch it?"

"It looks like some kind of potion," Kristoff said. "If not, poison."

Then he leaned over and sniffed it, careful not to get too close. He paused. Then he sniffed again, because it couldn't be – but it was.

He sat up, staring at it. Anna watched him worriedly. "Well?" she said shrilly. "What is it?"

Kristoff sniffed it again, and the smell that burned his nostrils and made his eyes water washed over him again.

"Smell it," he murmured to Anna. She did and drew back gagging, eyes watering.

"What is it?" she said once she had recovered from the smell – Kristoff couldn't blame her. The room was starting to stink of it so they went outside where he slid down the wall and pulled his legs up to his chest.

"Kristoff?" she kneeled down beside him, taking his shoulder. "What is it?"

"It's poison," he said, his voice a few octaves higher and shakier than usual. "Elsa's been poisoned."

* * *

**How's that for a crappy ending. Ah, well. Hope you enjoyed it, eh?**

**Drop me a review if you liked it! Even if you didn't drop me a review telling me how I could make it better! =)**

**Liv x**


	3. Chapter 3

"Okay, so..." Kristoff trailed off as he flipped the page of the book. Anna stood beside him, her eyes scanning the pages. "From what we've got so far, the poison used on Elsa is the Elder poison, used by only the strongest witches and wizards."

Anna nodded. "Right. And the signs are madness - which is what we saw last night - delirium, fever, general sickness, and severe mood swings."

Kristoff slammed his finger down on the page suddenly, bending over so he could read it properly. "The Elder poison can corrode through the toughest material, even such as rock-solid marble - which is what happened last night! - and if drank by humans, the poison will separate, some to the brain, some to the rest of the body, completely and utterly annihilating it, however, it is curable. The act of true bravery to quest a thousand miles to recover the golden feather of the flaming bird shall quench the flames inside the victim."

Anna groaned, banging her head down on the table. "Who would do this?" she moaned, referring to the attacker who had poisoned her sister.

Kristoff shrugged hopelessly. "I don't know! I thought the kingdom had made their peace with Elsa."

"Apparently some jerk hasn't," Anna gritted her teeth. Kristoff watched her apprehensively as she growled and chucked a book at the wall. "She's my sister, Kristoff! Even though she's older than me, I still have to protect her! And now she's gonna die, and it's all my fault!"

"Hey now, hey," Kristoff pulled her to sit down and wrapped his arm around her. "This is /not/ your fault. Not at all. No one could've stopped her from drinking that. Don't worry about that."

Anna leaned against him for a second and there was a comfortable silence only broken by the clock going tick-tick-tick when-

"Princess!" a guard burst in, making them jump and shuffle apart. He blushed. "Sorry, sir, ma'am." Then he turned his full attention to Anna. "Princess, the Queen is requesting you."

Anna stood up and walked briskly out of the door with the guard, and Kristoff could hear their conversation as they ran down the hall.

He stared at the book and then closed it abruptly.

He hadn't told Anna what the last few paragraphs said.

Amnesia is a possible side effect, if not that then dementia will take hold. Seizures and loss of control of all bodily functions will happen on a regular basis.

If the poison is not treated in the next four months, it will go on to destroy the nerve system, the circulatory system and freeze the victim's body from the inside. It is an excruciating way to die which only the most evil of souls would wish on their most despised enemy.

Oh god.

* * *

Anna hurried along beside the guard. "I don't know what happened, ma'am. She just woke up and started shaking violently, and she started calling out your name. She has a burning temperature of 46 degrees Celsius and-"

"Thank you," Anna interrupted. She felt a little guilty when she saw the regret in the guards eyes and put a hand on his shoulder. "Thank you. What is your name?"

"Watson, ma'am."

"Well, Watson," Anna smiled gently. "Thank you for escorting me here."

And with that she opened the doors to Elsa's room and closed them behind her.

"Elsa!" she cried, dropping all of the fake 'I'm royal listen to me' act she had put on and raced to her sister, climbing on to the double bed and kneeling beside her sister, cupping her face with both her hands.

Elsa turned to look at her through red-rimmed eyes, clutching at her wrists. The weakness of her grip made Anna want to cry.

"Sh, shush," Anna soothed her as she tried to speak. Medics had stepped back to let her calm Elsa down. Vaguely she noticed Elsa was burning up, severely. "It's okay, it's okay," Anna said. "You just need to take deep breaths, deep, deep breaths. In with me, one, two, three, out, one, two, three." And so it carried on until Elsa was breathing as regularly as her fever would let her.

"There you go," Anna said, a small sob pushing it's way out of her mouth as she smiled at her half-conscious sister, tears welling in her eyes.

"A-Anna," Elsa's voice cracked and was too high to be normal, but at least she didn't look to be in any pain. "W-what's happening?" Her eyes flickered around, taking in the situation. "A-are y...you okay?"

"Yes, yes," Anna tried to smile for her sake. "I'm fine," she whispered, closing her eyes and willing away the tears. "I'm fine."

Elsa nodded. "Goo-ood." And her hands went slack as she turned her head to the side, closing her eyes and folding her hands across her stomach.

"Elsa?" Anna said. "Elsa!"

"Your majesty," one of the medics moved forwards. "She is alive, do not worry. Queen Elsa has been drifting in and out of consciousness a lot. Do you have any information on how we could treat her?"

Anna shook her head, all thoughts about the poison going out of her head. "Not yet."

Suddenly Elsa let out a howl like a wounded animal, her back arching up as she spasmed uncontrollably. "Elsa!" Anna shouted, but then gasped as frost started to shoot out of Elsa's hands in random directions. She was pushed back and held back by a maid who wouldn't let her through, and all she could see was her poor, poor sister, being swarmed by medics.

* * *

**I've updated! Sorry I haven't updated in ages, it's just...**

**I've been facing a few problems, aka. Parents being dickheads, the stress of moving to a different country, I've been having a few friendship struggles and my depression has been getting worse. I've had to stop myself from self harming, and I've also been sexually harassed quite a few times.**

**So yeah. Not the best couple of weeks.**

**But I'll try to update as soon as possible, promise!**

**Liv x**


	4. Chapter 4

There was a ringing in Anna's ears as she watched helplessly as Elsa's screams carried on. Through a gap in the medics she could see Elsa's pale hand fisting into the sheets, which had frosted over and were beginning to smoke.

The maid held her back despite her struggles and shouts, "I'm the princess and I command you to let me go!" She didn't, surprisingly, seem to find any trouble in holding her back, but then again, Anna wasn't sure if she was very strong or not – after all, she had only just started to mingle with other people.

"Princess, you need to calm down," one of the guards said as she was manhandled out of the room. Anna glared at him but was too busy trying to get back to Elsa to reply.

Once she had been carried down the hallway and deposited on the ground outside her room, only then did she catch her breath to say, "_Get me back to Elsa!"_

The guard seemed to flinch at the anger in her words but remained firm. "I'm sorry Princess, it was the order of the Queen." All Anna's anger died away at that.

"It _was?"_

"Yes. I am truly sorry, ma'am. Would you like me to call Kristoff?" When there was no reply he seemed to take it as a no and turned, starting to march out the door.

"C-can you tell me if she takes a turn for the worst?" Anna said, catching him by the wrist before he left.

There was a pause and silence hung heavy in the air as the guard stared at her, eyes searching her face. Anna stared back, knowing that she looked pathetic but she couldn't quite drop her gaze.

"Yes, ma'am. Of course," and then he had turned and walked out of the door.

Anna sighed, flopping down on to the window-side couch. Groaning she rolled over, reaching under her bed. Feeling around, her fingers closed around a large, hard-backed book. Pulling it out, she rolled on to her stomach and opened it up. It was a book of legends from the past her dad had used to read to her when she was little. Although there was never any need for it after her parents had died – she could not read it without bursting into tears – Anna had never quite had the stomach to throw it out.

So she flipped to the page her dad had read to her the last night before he went on that damned trip across the sea and kept reading.

The next time Anna looked up at the clock three hours had gone past and she raised an eyebrow, realising she had read over three hundred pages.

So when she flipped the page to a new legend, it wasn't hard to say she got lost in it immediately.

"Anna! Anna!"

She was woken by someone shaking her shoulder and blinked blearily, squinting her eyes through the darkness that had fallen when she fell asleep. "Kristoff?"

"It's Elsa," he said as a matter of response. "She's having another seizure and no one can get close enough to restrain her."

Anna stood up, starting to walk towards the door with Kristoff on her heel as she smoothed down her hair, twirling it between her fingers. Nervous habit.

"Oh, god," she whispered. "Elsa…" There was ice growing on the walls, the air being bombarded with freezing temperatures that made her shiver. "Wha-"

"Princess!" Anna heard someone shout, just as Kristoff pushed her down by the shoulders so she sprawled on the ground, covering her with his own body. There was a thunk on the wall behind her that made her flinch without knowing what it was.

Kristoff climbed off of her, glaring up at a dark figure. "A prisoner has escaped! _RESTRAIN HIM!" _he roared, but there was a shattering sound of glass and the figure was gone.

Anna was so preoccupied by what just happened she almost didn't notice the ice melting off the walls. "W-what was that?"

"Someone's escaped," Kristoff answered grimly, holding out his hand to help her climb up. He turned around and examined the dagger impaled on the wall behind them. "They were trying to kill you."

Anna felt her breath hitch in her throat. "M-me? Why?" Then she turned to look at the dagger.

"Someone with a vengeance," Kristoff muttered as he yanked it off the wall, biting his lip. Then he turned the handle to Anna, who groaned and let herself sink to the floor.

_Property of Prince Hans_

Great.

* * *

**All I can really say is thank you for all your kind messages, they helped, they really did. I'm sorry it took so long to update, I've been trying to focus myself down, and it seems to have worked. So thank ****you, lovelies. Expect updates more regularly! **

**(_Don't hold me to that)_**

**Liv x**


	5. Chapter 5

Three days since Hans had escaped, and there was no sign of him anywhere in the kingdom. The citizens had been told to stay inside at all costs unless absolutely necessary. _'Lock your doors and windows!' _the guard had shouted whilst relaying the news. '_Leave no exit untouched – the escaped prisoner is _dangerous._'_

Anna had locked herself in her room for forty-eight consecutive hours, insisting she was 'not to be disturbed' because she was doing research for Elsa. Kristoff had knocked on her door several times to be answered by the familiar "Go away, I'm busy!"

So when forty-eight hours had passed and there was no sign of her coming out, Kristoff finally decided he'd had enough. So he knocked on the door but received no answer. He waited a few minutes then knocked again. When there was no answer, he started to grow worried and he tried the door knob, finding it was open. "Anna?" he asked, walking in quietly.

He spotted Anna lying on the floor beside the window, her head on her arms which were lying on a book. She was asleep.

Kristoff smiled fondly, walking over to see she was surrounded by hastily scribbled notes on ripped pieces of paper. He picked one up and examined it, reading how she had written '_the witch can help' _and another which said '_the one who commited will help' 'three months – possibly five if lucky'_

Kristoff frowned, kneeling down to get a better look at her notes.

He was so busy reading them he didn't notice Anna waking up. When he looked down at her she had an amused expression on her face as she watched him. "Oh! Hi," he said, guiltily putting the notes he'd gathered down.

"Hi," Anna yawned, closing her eyes again and nuzzling her face into her arms. Kristoff felt his heart stir slightly. It was always a nice feeling when you got to see someone in the sleepy-soft state people are only in when they wake up. They were always more trusting and less confined to themselves.

"How long's it been since you last slept?" Kristoff asked gently, dancing his fingers up and down her back.

She shrugged. "I don't know. I didn't mean to fall asleep." She turned her head to look at him with soft eyes and smiled up at him. "How've you been? Anything interesting happen?"

"Elsa's been fine," he answered her unspoken question. "She hasn't freaked out again, she's been drifting in and out of consciousness."

"That's good," Anna yawned again, closing her eyes. For a few minutes there was silence, just the sun shining gently down on them as the sound of breathing filled the room.

"Sir? Princess?"

They both looked up at a guard who was biting his lip anxiously. "What is it? Is it Elsa?" Anna tried to jump up, already anxious, but Kristoff kept her lying down.

The guard shook his head. "No. But someone is requesting you from the gates."

"Me? Or him?" Anna said, shaking Kristoff's hand off her shoulder and sitting up. The guard shrugged and gestured for them to follow, which they did, confusedly. When they reached there they found a woman from the village on her hands and knees, whimpering as she was searched none-too-gently by a few guards.

"Whoa, whoa!" Anna cried, rushing forwards and pulling the woman by the arm away from the guards. She held her, glaring at them. "Just what do you think you're doing?"

"We had to check if she was carrying any weapons, ma'am," the guard said, straightening up.

"Would you make a man bend down and run your hands over him like that?" Anna demanded angrily. When there was no reply from the guard she glared even more. "Thought so. You are excused." Anna was surprisingly observant, Kristoff thought as he followed the two woman into the castle. Everyone knew that woman from the village were treated none-too-kindly by guards up at the castle, deemed weak and unworthy.

"So, what is it?" Anna asked, sitting the woman down on a chair opposite her. Kristoff sat down next to Anna and watched the woman, waiting for answers.

"F-first, can I just say that I am d-deeply sorry about the news of Queen Elsa, ma'am," the woman stuttered. "I-"

"Anna," she interrupted. "Call me Anna. What's your name?"

"E-Esmeralda," she said, sitting up a little straighter. "I-I think I've got something that could help you with finding Queen Elsa's poisoner."

"We're not looking for the poisone-" Anna was interrupted as Kristoff suddenly felt a spark of interest.

"Really? How?" he sat forward, noting how she eyed him mistrustfully.

"My brother is a traveller, a d-dealer," she answered, licking her lips nervously. _She stammers, _Kristoff thought, narrowing his eyes. "He deals with such things as potions. A few days ago he contacted me to say someone had dealt for the Elder Potion. H-he had a d-deep voice and gr-green eyes. H-he was wearing a hood, so you couldn't see much, but that much he s-saw."

Kristoff glanced at Anna, who was smiling tearfully at Esmeralda. She stood up and pulled the smaller woman into a tight hug. "Thank you," she murmured. "You've been a big help."

Kristoff couldn't help but think maybe that piece of information would be no help whatsoever.

* * *

**What's this? An update this quickly? I feel like I owe it to you guys, after being on hiatus for so long.**

**I've been a lot happier this week, thanks for all the kind messages I've been getting. I finally reported my 'harasser' and they've been expelled. Thank God. My parents and me have settled down, and yeah, I've got quite a few kisses I'd like to give to you guys for all your support. I love you! **

**So, you know the drill. Review if you want, it'll make me happy!**

**Liv x**


	6. Chapter 6

Elsa's laboured breathing filled the room. As far as she could tell in her fever-weakened state she was alone. Good. Elsa had grown to yearn solitude, require loneliness as a state of mind. So she rolled over, opening her eyes.

For a second her vision danced in front of her as she groaned, but then it righted itself and she looked around as far as her vision would let her.

So she was in her room. Right. Elsa looked the familiar walls and furniture up and down until she felt strong enough to sit up.

_I can't stay here, _she thought. _I'm the Queen. It's my duty to watch over my people._

So slowly she pulled her legs over the side of the bed, pressing a hand to her forehead as it pounded mercilessly. Elsa stared at the ground, willing the pain to leave, and then she stopped when she realised she had been drumming that old rhyme into her head she'd hoped to forget.

_Conceal. Don't feel. Conceal. Don't feel. Conceal, don't feel. Conceal don't feel conceal don't feel conceal don't feel concealdon'tfeelconcealdon'tfeel_

The pain vanished with a sudden burst of agony that made Elsa see stars. When she took her hand away from the sheets she noticed it had frosted over and quickly she willed it away.

Elsa tried to control her breathing as she stared at the ground, willing her hands to stop shaking. Tiny wisps of frost were flying out of her finger tips every few seconds, dissolving in the air. _Get it together, _she thought angrily. _Control it._

She didn't _need _to think these things. Her people were understanding now – she didn't have to conceal. But every time she looked up at the painting of mother and father, his voice said calmly down at her,

"_Conceal your powers. Don't feel them. Pretend they're not even there."_

"_But I don't know how to do that!" she had cried in exasperation._

"_Then learn!" he had shouted so loudly she flinched back, staring at him. That was the first time he had ever, ever, shouted at her. "Learn! It can't be that hard, Elsa! __**PRETEND THEY DON'T EXIST**__!"_

_Elsa could remember she'd run out of the room, not even caring when the ground iced over where her feet touched as tears rolled down her face. She was sobbing loudly by the time her mother found her and took her into her arms._

Elsa closed her eyes as she remembered another thing he said. It was painful, recollecting memories of the parents who could never love her just as much as they loved Anna. They loved her, they did. But Anna was always a special child. Elsa was the freaky one, the one with the gift that had grown into a curse.

"_Elsa, you'll never be the Queen Arrendale needs if you continue to hurt people," her dad had said warmly as she sat down beside him, still tearful as she remembered the yelp of her mother as she slipped on the ice she'd cast. "You need to keep it inside. Please."_

"_I'll try, papa," she'd said truthfully. She would try._

"_There's my girl," the King said gently, pulling the eight year old into his side. "You'll be a good queen."_

I'm going to be a good queen, she thought determinedly as she pulled herself up from the bed, holding on to the post so her legs wouldn't give way. I can _do _this.

"That's probably not a good idea," a voice spoke from the corner. Elsa got such a fright she nearly collapsed right there, and frost immediately spread out over the room.

"Whoa, whoa!" the voice said, and Kristoff stepped into her line of view, smiling sheepishly. "Sorry. It's just me."

Elsa glared at him, attempting to straighten up. "What are you doing here?" she said, and her voice was wobbly and higher than usual.

"Anna was here a few minutes ago, but she fell asleep so I stayed and she went to her room."

Elsa closed her eyes and rested her forehead against the mercifully cool post. "Thank you."

"It's no big deal," Kristoff said, as she let him take her elbow and guide her back to her bed, which she sat down on rather heavily. "Me and Anna-"

"Anna and I," Elsa corrected automatically.

"Anna and _I," _he paused. "Went to the Village Elder. She said we had to travel to the other side of Arrendale, over the mountains, to get the cure for you."

Elsa turned to look at him, her eyes heavy. "What is the cure?"

"A phoenix?" Kristoff said, cocking his head. "One of the feathers. I don't know what it is, but Anna does."

Elsa bit her tongue. "I see. A phoenix is a bird of flame, a mythical bird, and when it dies it is reborn out of the ashes beneath it."

"Nice," Kristoff said. "How do you feel?"

_Conceal, don't feel, _the rhyme jolted into her head before she could answer, and she flinched back without meaning to. "S-sorry," her voice cracked, and she suddenly felt very dizzy. "I didn't mean to-"

"It's okay," Kristoff said, putting a hand on her shoulder. "Are you okay?"

Elsa stared up at him, and he looked so _worried, _and so _kind, _she felt hot tears pricking at her eyes. No. No crying.

Kristoff bit his lip, looking very uncertain, and then suddenly Elsa was pulled into a quick hug. She was too stunned to react, and then Kristoff let go.

"So, how _are _you feeling?" Kristoff asked, the hand never leaving her shoulder.

"I… not very well," Elsa said. "May I see Anna?"

"W- sure! Yeah!"

He stood up and turned, when Elsa caught him by the hand. He turned around and she smiled, squeezing his hand. "Thank you."

Kristoff smiled back, and she let go, watching him leave the room. Elsa flopped back on the pillows, yawning. She smiled, despite the pain that had started coursing through her. Maybe, for the first time in forever, she had found a friend.

**YO**

**I don't really have an excuse for no update. Well, there's one now, so I hope that's okay!**

**I decided to make this Elsa-Kristoff bonding time, because they don't really get much chemistry, but I have a feeling they'd get along quite well.**

**That was just pure Elsa and Kristoff friendship, no romance! **

**Liv x**


End file.
